Assault Bomber
Assault Bomber is a character appearing in Bomberman Generation and a member of the Crush Bombers. He considers himself the "Reaper" of the group. A huge bomber, armed from head-to-toe with a plethora of weapons - including a Machine Gun on his right arm, and what could be a Grenade Launcher in the compartment in his head - he's the fire power of the group. It looks like he's French, as he usually says "Bon appetit" sometimes before and during his match with White Bomberman. Biography In his first and only appearance, he and the rest of the Crush Bombers were hired by Mujoe to recover the "Bomb Elements", six crystals who act as the source and origin of the universe's power, that were lost in a planet called Tentacalls. Professor Ein, knowing about this, sends White Bomberman to defeat the Crush Bombers, the Hige Hige Bandits and Mujoe, as well as recover the Bomb Elements. Assault Bomber is the fourth Crush Bomber confronted by Bomberman. His boss stage is Armz Gate, a place what looks like an abandoned large holding pen in which the entrances and exits are blocked off by laser barriers. White Bomberman first meets him in Nekki Moon while on his way to retrieve the red Bomb Element. One of Nekki Moon's asteroids descends towards the surface so fast that it creates a large explosion, and when the smoke clears, only the bottom half of Assault Bomber is seen while his maniacal laughter is heard. Meanwhile the top half of Assault Bomber hovers in the air, asking if the person in front of him - the player hero - is White Bomberman ("So... are you BOMBERMAN?!"), before he connects with his lower body half. This makes his weaponrized arms appear as well, fully revealing Assault Bomber in his true form. After introducing himself, he expresses desire to "destroy him", and uses his machine-gun arm to fire rapidly at the ground close to White Bomberman's feet, making him panic. Upon defeat Assault Bomber is seen bent over, whilst various areas of his body are seen smoking, sparking and on fire as a result from White Bomberman's bombs. Instead of saying something like his fallen teammates, he merely lets out an agonizing scream as he falls backwards and explodes before he can hit the ground. Personality Unlike the other Crush Bombers, who maintain some control over themselves, Assault Bomber is different; he is downright psychotic, and does not have at least one shred of decent humanity. True to his namesake, he is the only one who thrives on the battlefield and "destroying" his enemies whenever he can. In fact, his mind is so twisted that he can think of nothing else but attacking and more than once succumbs to his ravaging bloodlust, which explains his often trigger-happy personality. During his fight with White Bomberman, he attacks him relentlessly and with an impressive, but horrifying ferocity that scares even White Bomberman (though it is not explicitly known, the appearance boss stage may be the implication that the Hige Hige Bandits and even Mujoe are afraid of him, too). One of the many signs of his deep insanity is his tendency to laugh maniacally. Powers *Assault Bomber fights more like a mech than a "Bomber" as he attacks mainly by charging at Bomberman with the Caterpillar Tracks mounted on his feet *His simplest attack is to fire off his machine gun. *When you hear him rev up, he's trying to charge you, and given the caterpillar tracks on his feet, he can close distance quickly. *Assault Bomber will usually turn on the vacuum on his left arm. With this he can grab one any unused bomber lying around the arena and return them to their owner, as well as counterattacking by lobbing four cannonball mortars toward you. *'Cardio Bomber' - He can separate his torso from his lower body, and hover over Bomberman, continually following him and dropping a payload of red explosive spheres in his wake. *Assault Bomber cannot be stunned. Lighting Cards #While his torso is separated from his legs during the Cardio Bomber, throw a Big Bomb so that it lands on top of Assault Bomber's legs and then goes off and damages him. #Let Assault Bomber pick up a Big Aqua Bomb with his vacuum. #Let Assault Bomber pick up a Big Ice Bomb with his vacuum. #Let Assault Bomber pick up a Big Wind Bomb with his vacuum. #When Assault Bomber fires his three-shot salvo, block one of the shots with a Bomb Barrier. Trivia *Assault Bomber is probably based on Bazooka Bomber. Both being heavily cybernetic and using Bazookas of sort. Gallery Assault Bomber.png|Reaper of the Crush Bombers Assault 1.png|Top Half Assault 3.png|Close Up Category:Bomberman Generation Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Crush Bombers Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased